My Little Pony: Finding Love
by Synesisbassist
Summary: One stormy night, four months after he came to Equestira. Nick is visited by none other then his long time crush, Twilight Sparkle. After finding he has little to eat, she invites him back to her place for a meal, and a warm place to sleep. She thinks the time is right, and by Equestiran customs, she gives him a purple flower... Rated M for Clop. Might include other characters!
1. Coming Clean

**Alright, this story was something I came up with one day, inspired by a story I saw on FIMfiction (if I find the name, I will post it next chapter) But anyways, this may be continued, I don't know yet. Also has a different writing style then what I have used before. It was pretty easy to write, but I might use it in the future, or not... I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story, and if you would like me to continue, make sure I know! (Also, the name isn't final, just couldn't think of anything else.) ~Syn.**

**Did a little bit of editing to fix some minor errors.**

I sighed, the only thing I could hear was the ground crunching beneath my feet as I walked down the dirt path, the sun was almost down over the horizon as I walked back to my home. Dark clouds were rolling in, the expert work of Rainbow Dash. She told us there was going to be a storm tonight, so I was hell bent on getting home. I was beat, not just tired, I felt like falling down and taking a nap right in the middle of the road. It has been about four months since I arrived in Equestira. Went to sleep one day, woke up in the hospital here. The mane six, as I called them, said they found me at the boundary of the Everfree Forest. After I stopped freaking out and got settled in, I started doing odd jobs, mostly hard physical labour, and worked to the bone. I'm no pony, only human, and humans weren't meant to be able to do all these things. Although, I did get quite a lot of bits working how I did, I guess having hands here makes a lot of job easier.

But I was still paying Twilight back after she tried to teach me to cook, and I managed to almost burn the library down. Though alicorn magic is really strong and easy for her to do, I insisted to pay her back in full through some heated debating I convinced her to accept the bits. I arrived at my hand built home, just a bit past Sweet Apple Acres. I bought the land off Applejack, even though the was about to give it to me, I convinced her to take my money as she would anypony else. I paid for everything, never once taking advantage of my friends. As I approached my house, I felt a little uneasy, knowing I was going home alone. I put my hand on the door knob, tears running down my face as this was the one place where I could let my emotions go. I was lonely, terribly lonely, I only ever had a couple girlfriends in my life, not to many friends, but I managed. But some nights, I laid there in my bed, wishing that somepony was in bed with me, somepony who I could cuddle with as we both fell asleep.

But I craved for companionship, a girl to hold in my arms, her head on my shoulder as I ran my strong fingers over her back, gently kneading them into her. But her skin wasn't there, instead it was a layer of fur, soft to the touch. Being surrounded by ponies, you learn that they are much like humans, the key difference, is that they have a coat of fur, walk on four legs, and some have wings and others, horns. Some may call me a sinner, but... I found these ponies to be... Slightly attractive. Their colourful coats, styled manes, and beautiful eyes. And they walked around naked most of the time, the only thing covering their privates was their tails, and their flanks as they call them, they were something to look at. I licked my dry lips, a gentle clicking in my mouth as I accidentally ran my tongue piercing against my teeth. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Nick, Nick Stotes. At only sixteen, I think I'm a couple years younger then the mane six, but I have never asked their age. Nopony has managed to guess my age, I have kept it a secret and all the guesses are in the twenties. Anyways, I have a medium length auburn hair, something that has gotten me some stares from a couple mares. I am built, for my age, doing physical labour for months is hard on you. In a hoof wrestle, I could almost beat Applejack, but Big Mac, hell I ended up with a splint last time. I am six feet tall, and a pretty shy guy. I have a little facial hair, just a chin strap nothing too special and bright blue eyes. My tongue piercing is a full metal barbell and matching metal balls. Something I got for a girlfriend, that is, if I could ever bring myself to ask a girl out.

I am a more shyer guy, most kids my age, from back on earth are all about parties, drugs, drinks and sex. I would say I completely different. I'm more reserved, play some music from time to time, and have never had sex, not even close. I'm not ugly by any means, heck, I've been hit on already in my time here, but after learning from Twilight what the Equestrian culture is like, that's not surprising. Here, a single stallion is very prized, most are bedding almost every night. But me, not so much as I opened the door to my quiet home. It was cold, the air temperature was starting to drop as it neared the end of fall, and went into winter. Or whatever Equestrian equivalent there is, I just always called them by the four seasons I was taught.

I walked over to the fire pit, putting in some kindling and a bit of fire starter. I lit a match and threw it inside and it lit up. I smiled, heading over to the kitchen to see what I could scrounge up. I had made this little shack all by myself, with a little help from Applejack, but managed to get by just fine. It was not that sturdy, and in heavy winds, I thought it would tear off the ground. As I looked around for something to eat, I frowned at what I could find. Some spoiled food, and some rice. I sighed, having another lousy meal was not doing well for me. I grabbed a pot and went over to a bin full of water, scooping some up and walked back to the fire place. I sat down, putting the pot over top the burning flames and I poured some rice into the pot. As the water was brought to a boil, I remember back to when I first came here, having nothing but the clothes on my back. The six girls, my closest friends had gotten me up on my feet and I always felt guilty, so I insisted to pay them back. It wasn't always money, as I often did favours for them.

I walked over to my bed, picking up the most important thing that I had here. I picked up my acoustic guitar, something that reminded me of my past life, and it was good to unwind with a little music for time to time. But the only down side, it cost me a fortune, but was well worth the price. I even got a couple hundred bits off because the owner saw I could really play it. I was pretty good, arguably the best in Equestira, seeing how only unicorns can play them, and fewer are centred around music, so there wasn't much competition. I got a chair up next to the fireplace, the dull warmth coming over me as I started to play. This was my ultimate stress reliever, and it got some attention from others as I would occasionally go out to the park and play. I never once accepted bits, even though some offered. I was just playing music, and others seemed to enjoy it. That included one mare, who took quite and interest in me, Lyra Heartstrings was her name, and true to her name and her cutie mark, she played the lyre. She was also quite the conversationalist, wanting to know a lot about my own world as I sat there, Lyra laying beside me as we spoke, my playing never stopping.

My attention snapped back to reality when I heard a light knocking on my door. I grumbled, standing my guitar next to the fire place. _Who the heck is out here this time of night? _When I went to the door and opened in, standing in the pouring rain, with thunder and lightning, was none other then Twilight Sparkle. I felt my cheeks get a tad warmer, I had always had a crush on her, from the day I met her. I always had a thing for smart girls, and she was as smart as they come, even though sometimes she lets her book knowledge get the better of her. She curved in all the right places, even though I assumed she didn't mean it, she was just naturally beautiful.

"N- Ni- Nick... Can I come in?" Her teeth chattering voice snapped me back, my eyes trail down to her again, I quickly stepped aside and she trotted in, literally soaking. I rushed to my bathroom, grabbing a couple towels and when I got back to the main room, she was shivering next to the fireplace, placing a couple bigger logs inside.

"Here, let me dry you off." I felt my pulse quicken, hoping she would say yes and allow me to touch her. She slowly nodded and I kneeled behind her and wrapped one of the bigger, custom made towels for my size around her. As I got to work, drying the alicon off, a question was burning inside me that demanded to be let out. "What brings you here in the middle of a storm Twi?" I barely managed to keep my voice straight as I dried her soft fur, her body, tensing at my touch a little before she relaxed.

"I just wanted to check up on you. This is a big storm, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I looked a little, her gaze set to the fire and I noticed she was blushing a little as my hands made their way over her back, and around to her front. She must of looked into the pot, noticing what little food I had. "Is this your supper?" She gently laid back into my arms, letting me get a bit further down, but I didn't go too far, not wanting to offend her and ruin my... Heck, I didn't have a chance with a princess.

"Yea, I don't really have anything else..." I didn't meet her gaze, instead I kept my attention where my hands were going. I was about to head back up when her hoof stopped me, gently resting on my hand.

"Nick, would you like to come back to my place for the night? I have plenty of food there." My stomach growled at the mention of food and I licked my dry lips. I looked up, my arms warped around her stomach, her gorgeous lavender eyes looked into mine. "Nick.. It's ok, I don't mind."

"But how? It's pouring rain outside." She just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I can teleport, remember?" I smirked, that had completely slipped my mind. I moved my hands back, bringing the towel to dry her mane. She leaned it a little closer, letting my completely dry her off. Once I was done, she wrapped her hooves around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Thanks..." I was caught off guard, but soon wrapped my arms around her back. She hummed lightly and pulled back, sitting back and her horn started to glow. "Alright, hold on." She closed her eyes as her horn glowed brightly and I felt myself get pulled hard as we teleported.

I fell to the ground, she teleported us to the entrance of the library, she was under the front awning but I landed onto the ground right in a puddle. "Great..." I huffed as I got to my feet, my shirt was soaked, my pants weren't as bad as I got next to Twilight. I quickly stripped my shirt off, a little grumpy as Twilight opened the door.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry... I've never tried to teleport a human before, I guess I was off a little." I just smiled, knowing she meant well.

"It's only a shirt, it will dry." I felt my pants, and thankfully the only wet parts were the shins. Her horn glowed as she took my soaking wet shirt and it floated away, presumably to be hung up. My stomach growled, my hand going to rest on my abs and I felt really hungry. She trotted off towards the kitchen, her horn glowing as everything started to turn on, stuff coming out from cabinets, and worked together. I took a seat on a couch, though it was small for a couch. I felt the back of my pants soak my skin and I stood up. "Umm, Twilight?" She glanced over her shoulder, my hand going up behind my head to scratch the back. "M- My pants are... Well a little wet as well..." I noticed a feint blush as she tuned back.

"You can hang it up next to your shirt, I'll get you a blanket you must be cold." I nodded and walked off, finding where she had hung the soaking wet cloth, and removed my pants, socks and shoes as I hung the clothes up, setting the shoes next to the fireplace she had. I was getting cold, my mostly hairless body couldn't control it's temperature that well with out something on me, so I was starting to shiver. I felt a blanket wrap around me and I looked down at the purple alicorn, she smiled a little and offered me bowl of soup. I took the bowl, setting it down as I moved a couch over to the fire pit and got on it. Twilight followed me, laying on the other side with a book near her face, her magic controlling her spoon as she fed herself. I was always intrigued by unicorn, or in her case, alicorn magic. She must of noticed me staring at her because she raised and eyebrow. "What's up?" I blushed, my gaze going down to the bowl of soup in my hands.

"I... I just wanted to thank you, for everything." I took a spoonful of soup, the taste was so divine, that I dove in, eating spoonful after spoonful. "Man, Twi this is fantastic!" She smiled and turned back to her book. After a couple minutes, I finished, putting my bowl onto the floor and looked around, the library was sure quiet tonight. "Where is Spike?" I didn't see her dragon assistant around. He gave me a bit of trouble when I first arrived when I was helping Rarity, and I made him, and I think everypony that I wasn't interested in ponies. Yea, big mess up there, surrounded by them twenty four seven and they all think I'm not interested. Anyways, Twilight just chuckled at my observation.

"He went to help Rarity collect gems, and I assume he stayed there for the night." She shifted a bit closer, and I laid back, the warm fire was helping my heat stay in, but I still felt a little cold. After a couple minutes, Twilight put her book down and ran her hoof gently over the blanket, trying to get her hoof under it. Eventuality she spoke in a quiet voice. "Nick, do you think I could have some blanket?" I looked over at her, she was doing that adorable smile, her ears flayed to her head as she look up at me. Even if I didn't want to, there was no way I couldn't give in to that. I just smiled and unwrapped myself, putting some over her but she surprised me by getting over and laying on my lower body, pretty much laying in my lap.

Although I was here for four months, I still didn't understand all their cultural differences. I once got a good buck to the mouth from Applejack, what I thought was a friendly pat on the back, seemed to be a little too low. I discovered later, that I was pretty much telling her I wanted to mount her. After learning from Twilight what that was... Man, did I feel like an ass hole after that. I shook that old memory away, and looked down at Twilight. She had her eyes closed, laying on my bare chest as she blanket came up around her neck. At first, I didn't know what to do so I just laid my left arm over her back, making to keep it up but away from her wings because they were apparently sensitive, a smack to the mouth from Rainbow assured that wouldn't happen again. I left my other hand to rest on the side of the couch, my heart beating a thousand times a minute as her soft coat rubbed my skin. I heard the tell tale sign of her using magic, my eye opened a little and I noticed she was looking up at me, a purple flower that was quite pretty was in front of my face. "What's this?" I took it instinctively and her eyes widened, a very deep blush on her face as she looked at me.

I looked at the small flower in my hand, it looked fresh and still had some water on it, leading me to believe she got it right when the storm hit. But what happened next, I never saw coming. Twilight leaned up and put her hoofs on my shoulders before locking lips with me. My eyes went wide, my hands going to her sides, trying to push her a little, but it felt so good, so intoxicating as her lips started to move. She tilted her head, her flat tongue licking against my lips and I relaxed my jaws, letting her tongue inside. She wasted no time in driving her tongue inside my mouth, her smaller flatter tongue rubbed against my own, stronger human tongue. But once she felt my piercing, she melted in my grasp, her body going a little limp as I started to respond to her and closed my eyes. I moved my right hand to the back of her neck, gently holding her to me. After a minute or so, she pulled back, her breathing was quicker as was mine. She smiled and sat down, my heart skipping a beat as I felt a wetness on my crotch. "So you do want to." She said, but I gave her the most confused look ever.

"I wanted to do what? You were the one that kissed me." She seemed very taken back by this and flayed her ears to her head, sniffling slightly.

"Bu- But the signs were all there! And you took the flower!" I looked at the discarded flower and looked back at her. "That means you want me to be your first mare!" She was on the edge of tears, but I was more confused the ever.

"What... Wait... What does this mean?" She seemed to turn a bit angry at my reaction, obviously hearing something she didn't like.

"When a mare courts a stallion, she presents him with a flower of her own coat colour. If he accepts, that means he takes her in his heard!" After piecing together what she was saying, my face instantly flustered. She pretty much wanted to bed with me. "You took the flower, but now you say you don't want to!" I gulped, I hated seeing her this hurt.

"Twilight, I'm not from around here." She sat back a little, allowing me to be a bit more comfortable and I started to explain how human relationships work. "And it's usually the guy who asks the girl. But I guess it is backwards here, so I'm sorry if I don't completely understand your courting customs." She seemed to be on the brink of tears, her lips lightly quivering as I spoke. "I just thought it was a little gift, maybe a sign of friendship, or you wanted to date." She intently nodded, wiping her face with her hoof as she sniffed.

"So that's why you took the flower, you thought it was a sign of friendship." I nodded, her expression that followed hurt me deeply. "Oh..." I put my hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it and came a bit closer.

"But now that I know you love me... I think it's time I came clean with my own feelings." With that, I leaned in for a gentle kiss, just a short one, but I kept on going, kissing her over and over. Her body tingled with these foreign actions of mine. I guessed they were almost all about the sex, and nothing about the foreplay. My hands roamed her body, running along her sides and I pushed a little harder, not pulling back this time as I started to move my lips. She clearly was not used to the male being the dominant one as she shivered but soon pushed into it. I rolled her over, my manhood starting to stir from the intense feelings. I pulled back, my crotch pressing against hers and she looked down, a scared look on her face.

"A- Are you going to... Put it in?" She nervously asked and I just smiled, trying to keep cool on the outside as I shook my head.

"Haven't you heard about foreplay?" She blushed, licking her lips as she fidgeted lightly. Her hooves were tucked into her chest and it turned me on all the more.

"That is really only something mares do with other mares..." I grinned, she was going to love what I was about to do to her. I kissed her neck, leaning in, letting my erection poke her moist nether lips as I made my way down her body.

"Well, you are in for one heck of a ride." I kissed my way down her body, feeling her muscles tense each time my lips made contact with her soft fur. "But if you want me to stop, just say so..." I trialed off as I found myself, face level with her teats. I ran my hands up her chest before bringing them back down and gently cupped both them in my hands.

"Ohh..." She lightly moaned as I gently squeezed with my fingers before I leaned down to her left nipple and gave it a test lick. She shivered when I did that and took in a sharp breath as I twirled my tongue around her sensitive nipple. I then took it into my mouth, gently biting it then I started to suck on it. Her body was twitching, every time I sucked, she tensed. She stretched herself out, her lower body quivering as I changed nipples. "Oh Nick... That's... Strange..." I smiled and let her nipple out of my mouth, both standing proudly at attention and I looked down, my face flustering as I noticed her wetness on my belly. I took a deep breath, her mare scent wafted into my nose and sent out surges of testosterone, my cock was fully hard now, eight inches and fairly thick. I kept going south when I found her nether, pulling back to look at it in all it's glory. Having been raised near a farm, I was faintly familiar with horse anatomy, and being a teenager with access to the internet, I was familiar with human genitalia. Hers was a mix, it was nice and tight looking, her love bud was covered with the small layer of skin. I smiled, looking up into her eyes, which had a look of arousal, and uncertainty.

I gently touched her inner thigh, trying to set the mood and spoke. "It's ok, this will feel amazing, trust me." And with that, I leaned in and breathed on her lips. She gasped and tried to clamp her hindlegs shut, but I put my hands on them and forced them open, her lips lightly spreading, her excitement was evident as her juices were stringing across her lips. I leaned in, staring deep into her lavender eyes and placed a slow, luscious lick up her cunny. Her head fell back, her body was nothing more then a quivering mess as I licked her again, then again. Each time, she moaned softly and breathed a little harder. I licked her clit a little, her body arching off the couch and I did it again as she moaned even louder.

"Oh Nick! That's amazing!" I pulled back, a thin strand of her juices connecting us still and I chuckled. I moved my right hand off her inner thigh to pull the thin layer of skin off her love nub. She looked down as I did that with the most pleasured look I have seen, and then leaned in then kissed it before taking the little nub between my lips and sucked. She started to buck her body off the couch, making whimpering noises as she couldn't get anything out. I flicked the little nub with my tongue before I flicked my piercing against it. I then brought my right hand just below my chin and inserted my middle finger into her. Her walls clamped down hard, pulling it deeper inside her tight warm love tunnel. "I- I'm... Cumming!" She tensed and I removed my fingers, putting my entire mouth over her lips and started to suck. Her juices spilled into my mouth, they tasted really good so I flicked her clit, again and again to keep her pleasure at an all time high. She convulsed, her body wracked with pleasure as she stifled a yell. I then drove my tongue deep inside her, searching for her G spot. I wiggle my tongue all around, and when I hit it, that instantly sent her into another orgasm. I focused my attention on that spot, her hips grinding into my face as I drank her juices down. After a couple minutes, and five orgasms later, I stopped, cleaning her lips before I pulled back, her half lidded eyes staring blankly at me. "Oh... Sw..."

She could barely talk as was about to wipe my mouth but she pulled me into a deep kiss, licking any traces of herself she could find. After about ten seconds, I pulled back and cuddled beside her, holding her as she calmed down. I felt my manhood push into her thigh, but it didn't matter, as long as she enjoyed it. She took a deep breath as she rolled over, her eyes going down to my throbbing member. "I guess I got a little riled up." I sheepishly said as I proceed to scratch the back of my head.

Twilight just smiled, her tongue licking over her lips and I had a feeling where that was going to be. She rolled on top of me, her look was a little playful, still aroused as she shimmied down my body. I winced, my erection was throbbing, a little bit of pain the blood pumped it up to the biggest it could be. I whimpered as her hoofs trailed over my lower belly only to have her shush me quietly. "It's ok, let your princess take care of you." With that, her hooves met up, gripping each side of my manhood and she squeezed. I stifled a groan, my pre was already leaking and the tip of my underwear was wet with my own arousal. She smelled my scent and leaned in, taking a test lick over the top and I shivered. She licked her lips and smiled. "Tasty..." With that she began to swirl her tongue over my boxer clad tip, leaving me nothing but a shivering wreck at the sensitive attention I was receiving. She soon put her mouth down, latching her lips onto the shaft and she went up and down, gently sucking at my cock.

It felt amazing, I thought I would of busted before, but my orgasm was seemingly far away. "Oh Twilight..." She smiled and let go, grabbing my waist band in her teeth gently and pulled my underwear down, letting my cock spring free and boop her on the end of her muzzle. She first went to my balls, inhaling my scent before she placed a long, slow lick up my shaft, from base to tip before swirling her tongue around the tip before opening her mouth and slowly took the head inside. I was in heaven, her mouth was warm, wet and... Words cannot begin to describe the feeling of it, my eyes rolled up as she rotated her head and took a couple more inches inside. She was inexperienced, but she made up with boat loads of enthusiasm, so much so that she tried to take me all the way inside. Once the tip hit the back of her throat, she gagged on it, her throat muscles clenched around the head and I gasped when she pulled back, coughing a couple times.

She shook her head, looking up into my eyes, her hoofs laying over my hips, keeping my lower body down and she leaned in again. "I guess I need more practice..." With that, she took my cock into her mouth again, taking in as much as she could in one go, a couple inches left outside. I put my hand on her head, scratching right behind her ear and she let out a little moan, her sweet voice sending vibrations through my shaft. She then took a deep breath and pushed down, taking me further into her amazing mouth, her tongue dragging against the bottom of my cock. I pushed her down as well, and before I knew it, she took me to the roots, her tongue coming out a little to lap at my balls. I groaned, my orgasm fast approaching as her tight throat constricted against the tip, the amount of pleasure was crazy and left me shivering. She pulled up until just the tip was left inside and then she locked eyes with me, smiling a little before she once again took me to the roots. There was no teasing this time as she quickly came back up and pushed down, closing her eyes in concentration as she bobbed on me.

I was in heaven, my hand still resting on her mane, occasionally I would scratch behind her ear, but my body felt numb, my cock throbbing as it prepared to let loose all I had."T- Twilight... I- I'm gonna cum soon." I grunted out, her efforts doubling and my eyes went wide. There was no was she could possibly want it in her mouth... Right? Regardless I started to pump my hips, grinding her muzzle to my groin each time she reached bottom. "Oh Twilight... It's coming!" I thrusted up, pushing her down and my vision blurred into a whiteness as I felt my cock throb and my seed shot up and into her mouth. I felt limp, her lips still sealed around my cock, her tongue swirling around the shaft as I shot rope after rope onto her tongue. She almost purred, she must of liked the taste of my seed because she let it all in until I stopped, she then started to swallow. My body randomly twitched, that had to be the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced in my life.

After she could coax out no more, she straddled me, lowering her body to mine and whispered to me. "Were not done yet..." She nipped my shoulder, seeing how that was about as far as she could reach when I felt something wet on my cock. I opened an eye, she had a look of need in her eyes, her body trying to line my still hard cock to her slick entrance, but as my body was must different from hers, I decided to help the poor alicorn. I reached down to help her, grabbing my saliva slick cock in my hand and felt for her entrance, pushing the tip against it. I leaned down and kissed her on the nose as she lowered herself down, just the tip entering her and she yelped. Her cheeks were flustered as she pushed more in, her mouth hanging open and she panted as her incredibly tight walls spread for my invading member. She was so tight, it almost hurt. But in the same breath, it felt so amazing. So amazing in fact, that I struggled for breath as I lost it all. I rested my hands on her hips, urging her to continue and she did just that. It took a minute or so, but soon, our groins met and she panted hard, laying against me. "Oh wow... It's soo big... I... I can't move..."

She struggled to sit up so she could raise and lower herself onto me, but her hoofs were too shaky and she fell against me. I just smiled and rolled over, keeping myself buried in her and put my hands over her shoulder, being face to face. "Just focus on yourself, I will handle everything else." I leaned in and kissed her before I pulled back and gently pushed my hips back to hers. She moaned, breaking the kiss as she put her forelegs over her head and I smiled, gently rocking my hips against hers. I sat up, grabbing her hind legs and started to push a bit harder, making her squeal a little, her inner walls clenching against my cock each time I almost left, trying to drag me back inside when I did just that. Our hips met with a dull wet smack, her fluids were leaking over my groin, her butt and a bit onto the couch. But we didn't care, we were in our own little world. Her tight insides felt like a velvety vice as I kept pumping, never stopping or slowing, but ever so slowly I sped up. "Geez Twilight, you are so tight." I grunted as I moved my hands to her sides, pulling her back as I pushed forward.

She just lightly punched me in the shoulder, her face flustered as I continued to make love to her. "Well it's because you are really big." I grinned, having her say that made me feel a little pride as I pleased the mare I loved. "Do you think you could go a little faster?" She asked, her breathing coming in a bit quicker and I just smiled, leaning in and nipper her ear.

"Absolutely my love." With that, I fucked her a little harder, making each thrust inside made her moan out. I felt my orgasm coming up again, her own orgasm over taking her at she moaned out.

"Ohhh" She pushed her rear towards me, her walls clamping down on my cock, the tightness was incredible, almost unbearable. I just put my hands on her flanks allowing me more force to pull back with, and then thrust back inside, bottoming out each time inside her vagina. She was completely basking in pleasure, her forehooves were pushing the blanket around, her body wracked in pleasure as I continued to pound her poor little pussy. "Oh Nick, I'm... I'm cumming again!" I was amazed as she came again, her vagina clamping down hard and her hooves shot around my neck.

It was about to happen, my cock throbbed, preparing to shoot my load. I was going to pull out of her, but she nipped my ear. "I... I'm gonna shoot Twi!" She breathed deeply, panting in my ear and whispered the thing I wanted to hear.

"Inside, squirt your seed inside me, please." That was all I could take, having her beg for it made me ready to explode and I fucked her with abandon, the air filled with my grunts, her squeals and the wet slapping of our privates. I shivered and buried myself deep inside her and then kissed her deeply. I drove my tongue inside her mouth, my cock twitching deep inside her and I felt it. I moaned in her mouth as my hot sticky load shot up inside her. She melted under me, I guess the feeling of my seed filling her completely sent her over the edge again. I was super surprised that she could cum so many times, but then again, she was a pony. It only lasted about ten seconds, but it was the best ten seconds of my life. I collapsed against Twilight, both our sweaty bodies pressing together. We both panted, my head just over her shoulder, both of us panting to regain our breath.

"Twilight..." Was all I could muster, my length still buried inside her, my warm seed and her own juices seeping around it and out of her. She had her forelegs wrapped around my back, hugging me as we both came down from our highs.

After a couple minutes, I pulled back, staring into her eyes and she yawned and whispered. "I love you..." I smiled at her, rolling her on top of me and put the blanket over top both of us. We laid there for a long time, the warmth of our bodies and the fireplace was amazing, her soft fur felt nice on my skin as I slowly drifted off to sleep, the last words I heard, made me smile.

"I love you too..." She spoke softly, gently moving her hips, my length was still buried inside her and I felt her walls give me a good night squeeze before I fell asleep.


	2. The Prequel

**Hello again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and did it in about three hours. This is a sort of prequel to the first chapter, showing a little into what happened earlier that day. Somethings might not be completely the same in terms of setting and the like, but I tried as hard as I could as I didn't plan this chapter. There will be a "legit" chapter two later, consider this a little extra!**

**I tried to get Twilight's personality right, and I think I got pretty closer. So if you liked it, I would love to know! See ya next time!**

I sighed, my hooves were tucked underneath myself as I levitated the book in front of my eyes, quickly reading line after line as I took it all and stored the information away inside my brain. The library was quiet, it was a beautiful Sunday morning, most ponies spent the day outside so the library was more quiet then ever, the only sounds were the faint sound of my magic, and the page turning. "Hey Twi!" I tensed, my heart skipping a beat as I heard his voice, quickly stuffing the book under my pillow and I took another laying next to me and opened it up and faked reading as I heard him climb the stairs. "There you are! What have I told you about staying inside for a day, it's not good for ya egghead." He smirked, that smile always made the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

"Well it's rude to interrupt a lady trying to read Nick." I retorted with a smile on my muzzle, putting the book down onto the bed as he came closer, trying to keep my cool. He then shrugged his shoulders, holding his arms up a little and tried not to grin himself.

"Well excuuuse me, princess." I smirked and rolled my eyes, his humour was something I really liked about him. He then looked at the book that I laid next to me. "**The Complete History on Equesrian Weather?**" I felt my cheeks flare and I mentally facehoofed. _Nice choice Twilight. _"Going to help Rainbow Dash and the weather team?" He asked and I lit up, a prefect lie forming.

"Yes! I am going to try and help Rainbow plan the weather for next year." I gave him my most convincing smile and he returned it, before narrowing his eyes at my teeth.

"You have something in your teeth Twi." I froze, hopping off the bed and ran to the mirror I had beside my dresser. I barred my teeth, looking around for anything in my teeth, before my fear turned into a little bit of anger. There was nothing in my teeth, the snickering coming from Nick pointed to the conclusion that he was lying. I felt my face fluster, gritting my teeth and I took a deep breath.

"Jerk!" I spun around and he bent down as I walked over to him, my anger quickly dissipating as he smiled at me, his arms out and he tilted his head.

"Sorry Twi, it's just fun to tease you sometimes. Will a hug make up for it?" I felt my heart skip a beat, my head moving on instinct as I nodded and came closer to him, putting my left foreleg over his right shoulder, and my right forehoof under his left and I stood on my hindlegs. He put his arms over both my own shoulders and ran down my back, making sure to steer clear of my wings. Usually he would make a fist with one hand and cover it with the other, but this time he let both hands open, gently rubbing his fingers into my lower back. I felt weak for a second before I regained my composure, this was a welcome change to the usual hugs he gave me.

I nuzzled into his neck, lost in the moment before my eyes snapped open and I pushed away from him, his hands leaving me. "Well I should get back to studying the weather patterns. How about we get dinner later?" I looked at him and he smiled, my heart melting as he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be round later to get you?" I resisted the urge to let out a squee, and just nodded slowly as he took his leave. A couple seconds after the door closed I started hopping up and down.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" I was so excited, but I knew I had to look up more about what I needed. So I got back into my bed, my horn lighting up and the book came out from under my pillow, my eyes going over the title. **How to Court a Stallion. **I opened it back to the page I left off on. "If a stallion is interested, he will give off specific signs, some of which are listed here." I looked down at the little list and read them off. "He may tease you occasionally. He might make excuses to be close to you. He might stare at you more. He may threaten others males who try and court you, and show his dominance." I felt my heart pick up in speed as I thought of that situation.

I imagined myself at the Gala, Prince Blueblood was standing next to me, hitting on me. His hoof reaching towards my face, his own getting closer to my own and I felt scared. When all of a sudden, Nick pulled him back, yelling something at him before Blueblood retorted and Nick hit him, right in the snout and looked at me. I felt the same feeling as he dropped to his knees before he leaned forward, locking lips with me passionately kissing me, but his lips tasted like paper...

I opened my eyes, Spike was staring at me as my lips were locked to the page, his look was one of questioning as he walked back down the stairs. "I will leave you two alone." I pulled back, licking my dry lips and felt so embarrassed.

"Spike! I was just... That never happened ok!?" I was nervous, hoping to Celestia he didn't tell anyone I was making out with a book.

"Sure, whatever." I took a deep breath, my face was burning hot and I put the book down, I needed a break. I decided to get a shower before he came and picked me up, so I could look my best for him. I bit my lip as I made my way to the bathroom.

"But he said before he wasn't interested in ponies." I said to myself._Yea but ideas can change Twilight, and that might of been directed at Rarity. _My brain argued with me. "Yea but..." _No buts. You see the way he looks at you, he spends most of his time around you. Now you get in there and look your best for him. _I lowered my head a little. "Yes ma'am..." I turned on the water, the steam soon filling the room and I got inside, closing the glass door to the shower behind me. I stepped under the hot water, closing my eyes as it wet my mane and my face. I stood on my hind legs, letting the water cascade down my whole body when I went off a little into dream world.

I felt his hands touch my sides, my body relaxing in his touch as he moved them over my sides, before rubbing my back. He nipped my ear with his soft lips, his thumbs pressing into my lower back. He was gentle but firm, kneading his hands into my muscles, feint mewling noises coming from my mouth as I shivered in his touch. He then ran his fingers over my wings, both shooting open at his touch. "Sweet Celestia... I love you Nick... I love you so much." I pushed back to him, but felt nothing, his touch leaving me and my eyes shot open in alarm. I looked over my shoulder and my heart sank. Nothing was there besides the detachable water head spraying hot water onto my wings where his hands 'were'. I felt sad, I yearned for his touch, he made me feel amazing, even being close to him was almost enough to melt in pure bliss.

I felt a warmth bloom in my lower body, my eyes closing again as I tried to imagine his hands move lower on me, rubbing my thighs as he teased me, his delicate fingertips touching my slick fur, nearing closer and closer to my most sacred area. My legs spread open for him, my breathing getting a bit shallower, his breath was on my neck as he whispered into my ear, telling me everything was alright. Just as he was about to touch me where I have never been touched before, a knock at the door startled me, the shower head still spewing hot water out, but it was in between my legs now. "Twilight, just wanted to tell you I'm going to Rarity's." _Spike... _I growled a bit in frustration, just a couple more minutes and I would of been fine.

"Ok Spike." I said flatly, putting my forehooves back onto the tiled floor of the shower. I felt my loin ache, I wasn't in heat, that was in Spring. I have never been so turned on by anypony before. I sighed, I needed him. "Would a spell work?" I asked myself as I started to soap up myself. _Twilight, earn his love the true way. _"But I want him so badly, he makes me feel like a princess." _I know, but you don't need a guilty conscience Twilight, and if he truly loves you, it will be all the better if you get him fair and square. Now get out there and get him! _I smiled as I washed the soap out of my hair and off my body. "Yea!" I felt amazing, I will tell him how I feel, I just know he will want me! I turned the shower off, levitating a towel over to me and I dried myself off, making sure all my primaries were in place, and none of my feathers were out of place. Once everything was one hundred percent ok, I left the bathroom, my head held high when I noticed somepony across the library, deep into a book. Once he looked up, I debated about going back into the bathroom.

"Have a nice shower Twi?" I felt that feeling come back inside me, my new found confidence went down the drain as he stood up. _Nick... I love you. _My mind said but the words didn't come out, just a slurring mess. "What?" He cocked his head to the side and I blushed.

"It was good." He smiled and I looked at his clothes. He defiantly showered before coming here, he smelled like I imagined he would, it was a little hard to explain but it was manly and almost intoxicating. He wore a pair of black jeans, with white shoes. He also wore a black undershirt and a nice white over shirt, half way buttoned up. And I daresay, he looked sexy. I bit my lip and trembled a little as I looked him over.

"I didn't know what to wear, so I just put these on." He noticed I was staring at him and I snapped back to reality and shook my head.

"No no no. You look good." I smiled and noticed he faintly blushed, scratching the back of his head as he usually did when he was embarrassed of nervous. I trotted up to him, my eyes scanning his entire body for other signs of body language. His nostrils flared, most likely smelling me, his blush deepening and he turned and motioned for me to follow.

"Shall we?" I nodded and we left the library and set off. The sun was down a bit, leading me to guess it was around five pm. We walked for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "I got us a reservation at a very nice place, want to guess where it is?" He glanced down at me and I didn't even try and shrugged my shoulders as best as I could. "Well let's just say, I think you will be very surprised." His smiled made my stomach flutter and we turned the corner and my jaw dropped.

"Nick.. You didn't..." He rested his hand on my shoulder, before he chuckled.

"Yup, a table for two at the Little Slice of Canterlot." I stood as still as a statute, not knowing how to react. Nick got us a table at arguably the best restaurant in all of Equestira. "Well, are we going to stand here, or are we going inside?" I shook my head, trying to get my brain back and focus.

"Yea, let's go." I started walking towards the entrance with Nick by my side the entire time. Once we reached the main doors, he opened them for me, my cheeks getting a tad warmer as I entered and took a look around. It was quiet, the tables were spread more so then any other restaurant I ever went to, and frankly it reminded me of my fillyhood. Once he was beside me, the mare that I assumed was a waiter frowned as we walked up.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are booked full right now." Nick just smiled and put his hand around my neck a little.

"I actuality have a reservation under Nick Stotes." She then looked down before flushing red and looked back at us with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, but of course. I must apologize for my behaviour Mr. Stotes, right this way." The mare picked up two menus in her magic and we followed her as she walked to our right. "And your table, I will be around in five minutes or so to take your order." Our table was a small booth on the far most corner of the restaurant.

"Thank you, could you get us a bottle of Chteau La Mondotte Saint-Emilion, if you would please." Nick said, almost stunning the waitress before she nodded and trotted towards the kitchen. "Your seat." He motioned for me to sit down and I smiled, putting my hoof in his hand as I sat down. Once I was seated, he sat across from me and I brought the menu up just enough so I could steal a peak at him if I wanted to, and I did want to. "Order anything you like, tonight is on me." He put his menu down, leaning back a little and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Nick, I'm a princess, I can pa-." He leaned forward, putting his finger on my lips. I so desperately wanted to kiss it, perhaps give it a little taste but he pulled back before I could say anything.

"Nonsense, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, as well as being the first friend I had in Equestria." This news sent sad chills through me. _Friend... _I then remembered back to when we met. With only the clothes on his back and no where else to go, I was quick to take him in. I never thought I would develop feelings for him.

"Thank you." He returned my smile and I looked down at the menu again, looking for something that appealed to me. I quickly found what I wanted and put the menu down just as the waiter started coming over.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" She asked as she set the bottle of wine as well as two wine glasses onto the table. We both nodded and Nick spoke first.

"First off, a couple Caesar salads for an appetizer, and I would like the tortellini pasta." He then looked over at me and I smiled.

"And I would like the **Al Forno Conchiglie with Five Cheeses****please." The waiter jotted down my order and smiled before trotting off towards the kitchen. I turned back to see Nick taking the cork out, before he poured us both a half glass of wine, then he replaced the cork back into the bottle to keep air out.**

**"****Here you go." He said as he offered me my glass, my horn lit up and I took it from his grasp. "To our friendship." He put his glass forward for a toast, and my heart sank to the depths. ****_Friendship. _****I kept back tears as I lightly clinked my glass against his before taking a small gulp of wine and he did the same. It was such a divine taste as it cascaded down my throat once I swallowed. A warmth blooming through my upper body made me sigh and relax a little.**

**The rest of the night went extremely well, the dishes were delicious, but not very filling. But just being in the company of Nick, on a 'date', was good enough for me. Once we finished, he paid the bill and we began the walk home. It was dark, more so then it should of been as the clouds obscured the light from the sunset as they started to roll in. We walked home in silence, my heart screaming inside me to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him at all. Once we arrived at the door step, he bent down and hugged me. "Thank you for tonight Nick, it was wonderful." He then pulled back, looking as though he was going to kiss me. In that lingering moment my hopes were dashed as he stood back up, the weather starting to take a turn for the worst.**

**"****I better get home, I will see you later Twilight." And with that, he hopped down and took off jogging towards his house, the wind picked up and the words burst forth from my mouth.**

**"****I love you!" But it was too late, he was gone off in the distance, the rain starting to come down as I sat there on my doorstep, watching Nick disappear into the evening darkness. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I sniffed, trying to hold it in. "I... Love... You..." I said between shudders and I clenched my eyes shut as I started to cry a little. After about a half hour I opened my eyes and stepped inside to the quiet library. I walked to the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate. I had the best night of my life, but the worst end to one ever. Once I was at my bed, I noticed the book from earlier. I laid down, the mug floating next to me as I started to read again.**

**After a couple hours, that nagging voice in my head came back. ****_Twilight... I am disipointed in you, you let him go without saying anything? _****"****But what was I to say?" I then read the next line, before stopping. I re read it aloud to myself, to make sure I read it right. "If a mare presents a stallion with a flower that is the same colour as her coat, it is a sign that she loves him and want's to either be his mare, or be in his herd, depending..." I dropped the book, putting the mug down on the bedside table before I galloped down the stairs and outside, looking to the left of the stairs.**

**I noticed a single purple flower, blowing in the breeze.**


	3. Burned Down

**Here is the next "proper" chapter! No real clop scene, but next chapter might have somepony else in on it. This is more of a story chapter as well, but more driven. Also put in some page breaks, heres hoping they show up. They should be black bars, and signal time has past, or the scene changed. I think that's pretty much it, thanks for reading!**

**(No editing, so PM if you want for any mistakes I made, and thanks!)**

I felt a small mass shift atop me, a weird pleasureful feeling in my groin area, my arms wrapped around something moving, and soft. I struggled to open my eyes, my body was a little sore from... The memories of last night came flooding back as I saw her own purple eyes. They were wide open, a faint blush on her face as she looked at me kind of sleepily. "You... You stayed..." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

_Twilight... My long time crush, turned lover... _I leaned forward myself, allowing our lips to contact mutuality. Her lips had a faint taste of salt, along with her own unique taste. We held the kiss for a minute or so, before she laid back down, her hips shifting and I felt a squeeze around my manhood. I rocked my hips, promoting her to sigh, her vagina was not too slick, so without some extra help, I wasn't getting my member out of her anytime soon, so I just continued to rock my hips gently, letting little pleasureful tingles to shoot across my body. "Of course Twilight, I couldn't leave my mar-..." I stopped myself. Her ear twitched, her blush getting a bit deeper.

"Marefriend? You want me to be your marefriend?" She spoke with excitement, with a hint of nervousness, like a filly talking to a colt she had a crush on. I just hummed a 'yes', in my throat, her soft coat felt nice against my skin and she tried to snuggle closer into me. "I never had my own special somepony before." I just smiled, a warm happy feeling coming up through me as we cuddled, the morning sun coming just below our necks, making the experience much better.

After a half hour maybe, I moved a little, Twilight looking up at me and smiled. "Mind if I get a shower?" She shook her head and sat up, her body now in the light and I noticed how jetlagged she looked. Not saying anything against her, but we both had a rough night. "And I think you could use one too." She pushed with her hindlegs, my soft member finally slipping out of her, my groin felt gross, and I assumed hers did as well.

"Well it was definitely worth it Nick." She gave me a sly smile and I just grinned as she hopped down and stretched herself out. I put my feet on the floor and grabbed my boxers and headed towards the bathroom. Twilight eyed my body, her gaze not really lingering on anything for too long, just getting a nice look.

I grinned and looked down at the ogling alicorn. "See something you like Twilight?" She instantly flushed red, her eyes going to look at the far wall as she followed me towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Nick..." I paused to looked at the purple alicorn, her gaze still set onto the wall. "I was wondering, if I could join you." She smiled, looking up at me and I just raised my eyebrow, making her blush and start coming up with more. "W- well, you can wash my back better then I can." She looked at my fingers and I just smiled, moving out of the way and let her inside the bathroom.

"You just want to get a free back rub." I gently squeezed her side and her muscles twitched under my hand. She spread her right wing and slapped me on the behind.

"You bet, and you're going to give me one." With that, she walked into the bathroom, leaving me to stand there in the doorway. As she turned the water on and got the shower nice and hot, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Not on her rump, but her whole body, remembering back to the day I really saw her as something more then just a friend...

It was a warm summer day, about five months ago. I was still living in the library at the time, trying to get settled. I was just getting used to living here when, one day it all came crashing down on me. My past life coming back to me. All my memories of my family, friends and everything else came on me suddenly. I locked myself in my room for almost two days, until Twilight broke the door down, her angry expression changed to one of shock and concern. I couldn't look at her, I was ashamed at what I did to myself.

My left forearm was almost covered in cuts, blood stained on my arm and hand, some fresh cuts were still leaking crimson blood down my arm, and a pocket knife was at my throat, tears running down my face. I was moments from ending it all, but I just couldn't, looking into her eyes made me drop the small knife and I buried my face into my hands. She came over and held me, shushing me over and over again, her hoof running down the back of my head as I clutched to her and cried for a couple hours. She then sent Spike to get Fluttershy, opting not to take me to the hospital at my request. When Fluttershy arrived, she turned white as she saw what I did to myself, my tears now coming from how ashamed I was at myself.

After wrapping my arm up and after I calmed down, I tried to fall asleep, but Twilight carried me in her magic to her own bed and I slept beside her. I couldn't sleep, my eyes going over to Twilight, new feeling coming up in me. _She saved me... She cares about me... I'm sorry Twilight for what I did. _I then rolled over and draped my arm around her body, her back pressed into my chest. I felt so good, her scent filling my nose, and I was so relaxed that I quickly fell asleep.

When morning came, I awoke first, cuddling with Twilight, a smile spread across my face. She stirred, her forehooves tucking over my arm and she snuggled back into me. We both laid there in the morning, just enjoying being next to each other when I slowly rubbed my hand over her belly. She leaned her head and nuzzled my cheek before she slowly opened her eyes before gasping loudly and falling off the bed. Let's just say, in the awkward conversation moments afterwards, I had to lie, saying I moved in my sleep and was very sorry. And, to my dismay, she accepted it, and we never slept in the same bed again.

But here she was now, standing here, all mine. My right hand ran over my left arm, some of the cuts turned into scars. "I love you Twilight..." I whispered to myself, her ears twitching a little and she turned and tilted her head.

"Did you say something?" She asked, a small smile coming over me and I walked over to her, getting on my knees and I hugged her, her warm fur felt nice on my bare skin.

"I said, I love you Twilight. Never forget that." She took a moment before returning the hug, a deep breath came from her and she whispered into my ear.

"I know, and I love you too Nick." I smiled, my chin resting on her shoulder. A single question burned deep inside me, and she had the same one as she said it. "How long?" Two simple words, the answer was already in my heart.

"Since that night Twilight, after I almost ended it all." She tensed up a little, nuzzling her face closer to me. "What about you?" I barely had the words out of my mouth before she answered.

"When I first laid eyes on you. At first, I shrugged the feelings off, but there was always something there." She then gave me a sweet smile. "But enough about the past, lets get a shower." Twilight then let go, and I stood up and motioned for her to get into the shower. She did just that, stepping into the glass walled shower, the steamy water soon drenched her mane and face.

I stepped in beside her, taking the detachable shower head and directed the water over her back and wings. She had her eyes closed as I rinsed her down, before doing the same to myself. As I did that, her horn flared up, grabbing a bottle of coat cleaner and she gave it to me, a small smile on her face, her eyes big as she cutely look up at me. I just grinned and took the bottle, replacing the shower head to its rightful place, away from her. She stood up, putting her forehooves onto the wall and she stood up as best she could. I put some coat cleaner on my hands and put them to her back.

She lightly jumped when my hands touched her, her muscles were twitching under me, her tail swishing back and forth as I continued to work the soap into her coat. I smiled, my fingers pushing into her back and sides, her wings twitching before I ran a single digit up between them. She stifled the cutest yelp, her wings spreading wide before I pushed my hands into her back.

I moved both hands, one to a wing a started rubbing my thumbs over them. Her mouth was open, her cheeks were flushed deep red and her eyes were closed. She was panting lightly, a sense of excitement came over me. I leaned towards her head and nipped the top of her ear before I traced it with my tongue. She pushed her body back against mine, to which I moved my hands to her front and worked the soap in there. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder, her breathing was a little heavy as my hands went over her chest and to her belly.

"Nick..." She trailed off, whispering not really to me, but just whispering to no one. "Nick I love you so much..." I smiled, she was lost in her own little world and I dipped my hands down and felt her small teats. Now I have seen bigger, not that I was looking, ponies walk around naked all the time anyways, but she had a decent size ones. Her tongue came out and licked my ear lobe, her tail pressed flat against my chest, flicking back an forth as her haunches pushed back towards me.

Twilight was in heaven, she kept her body pressed to mine, my manhood was starting to react from her soft moans as I moved my hands back to her wings, pushing away from her a little. A scent soon caught my nose, at first, it was hardly noticeable over the smell of the soap, but soon it over powered it and I knew it was her. I washed the soap off my hands, before I trailed down her back, going towards her flanks. "Are you turned on Twi?" She let out a muffled whimper, and a small nod. I just grinned as my hands made their way to her round plot. "You naughty filly." As I gripped her plot, she quivered under me, a small smile coming over me.

"Well I can't help it when I have a hunk like you, hovering over me." She nuzzled my neck, my own cheeks flaring up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You mean that?" I asked her, my hands going back to her lower back, my thumbs pressing into her muscles.

"Mmm hmm. You are very attractive Nick, but I didn't fall in love with you for just your good looks." I stopped, looking into her lavender eyes. "You are a sweet, caring guy." She then smiled. "But words can't really describe you in full Nick..." She bit her lip and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm glad you came to Equestria..." She then kissed me, not very hard, but it was full of passion. I got lost in the moment and wrapped my hands around her midsection and returned her kiss.

After a couple minutes, I broke it and smiled and moved away from her. "Alright, now I need to get cle-." I was cut off as Twilight put her hoof on my lips, her horn lighting up and she smiled a little.

"Leave it to your princess Nick." And with that, I immediately got doused with water, the shower head moving to coat my entire body in the warm liquid. She then brought some body wash and started to work it in with her magic, what would of taken me minutes, she did in a couple seconds and soon I was covered in soap, from the neck down.

"Wow, efficient Twi." She then washed my body off and at the same time, put shampoo in my hair and started to work it in. I closed my eyes, not wanting to get any soap in them, I know how that feels... As soon as she washed my body completely off, she washed my hair out.

"Hold still!" She said as I clenched my eyes tight, moving my hands to my hair to try and get the soap out faster. Once I was done, she turned the water off and stepped out, hoofing me over a towel. I dried my face, then my hair was next as I opened my eyes and looked around. Twilight was already working on drying her coat off and I did the same, only with my own body.

"That feels better, I haven't had a nice hot shower in a while..." I trailed off, remembering my house and... The storm... "Twilight, I need to go." She looked over at me as I got dressed, a brush in her magic as she brushed her mane and tail at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I put my shoes on, looking her in the eyes.

"My house... I need to see if it's..." I got cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anypony home?" I recognized the mare, it was none other then Applejack... My heart sank and I left the bathroom and she spotted me. "Hey, Nick... Got a minute?" I breathed a bit deeper and swallowed, my throat felt tight as I walked down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, she hugged me tightly, her earth pony strength apparent as it kinda hurt a bit. "Ah'm glad to see ya here." She then pulled back and look up at me.

"What's wrong Applejack?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sugarcube... Ah... Ah don't know how to say this but..." My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head.

"No... Please don't..." She looked me right in the eye and nodded. "My house..." It couldn't be real, I backed up a couple steps and shook my head. "E- Enough playing around Applejack, come on now." She took another deep breath.

"Ah'm sorry Sugarcube, but it's gone. Ah'm just glad you're ok. When I saw the charred remains of it, I was worried about ya. There wasn't much left either." I pushed past her, and ran at the door. "Where ya goin?" I didn't answer as I opened the door and left the library.

It didn't take too long to reach the spot where the remains of my house stood. I was shocked, it was burnt, and practicality torn down. I moved into the charred building, finding the location of my bed. It was mostly still there, not much of a bed anymore, but I wasn't looking for that. I reached underneath and pulled out my backpack, my heart sinking as I looked at the condition of it.

It was burnt, but I ripped what was left open and looked inside, for the one thing that I had left from my home world that meant something to me. It was a picture of me and my family. I pulled out the charred picture, tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at it. I couldn't even tell what the picture was of anymore, it was warped and half melted. I dropped it and closed my eyes tight as my shoulders started to heave a little.

"Nick!" I barely registered Twilight's voice as I lost the last thing I had to remember home with, aside from my memories. "Nick?" She was closer, her hooves coming over the wooden floor, or what was left of it and she sat beside me, putting her hoof on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes, aside from my sniffles. "I'm here for you Nick." She said softly, breaking the silence and I practicality threw myself at her. I hugged her tightly as her hooves went around my shoulder as I buried my head in her chest.

We sat like that for a couple minutes when I calmed down, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Twilight... You shouldn't of seen me like that..." She rubbed her right forehoof over my back and nuzzled my head.

"It was a little odd for how old..." She stopped, my heart skipping a beat. "I... I don't think I even know how old you are." She pushed me back a little, looking me in the eye. "I always thought you were twenty four or so. How old are you?" I gulped and avoided eye contact.

"Sixmhmh." I mumbled and she tilted her head, putting her hoof on my chin and made me look at her.

"I won't be mad if your a couple years younger then me, just tell me." She smiled and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sixteen." Her eyes went wide, her mouth open in a small gasp. Her head shaking to the side a little before she smiled and put her hoof on my shoulder.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, you say you're sixteen?" I nodded, her eyes getting smaller, almost pin sized and she repeated it again. "Sixteen..." I bit my lip, before I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight? Are you ok?" She blinked, her eyes returning to normal and she started to sweat a little, her shocked expression turned to one of mild anger and she hissed at me.

"You're only sixteen? Nick, I'm eight years older then you! You're a minor, and I'm an adult... And we... We..." Her left eye started to twitch a little. "I had sex... With a minor..." Her breathing picked up, a little as she started to have a little panic attack. I put my right hand on her cheek, calming her down as she looked at me.

"Twilight, nopony else knows my age. Besides, it's not like I care." She licked her lips nervously. "Twilight, listen to me. You had no problem when you thought I was much older. Besides Twilight, I love you, and nopony, not even Princess Celestia can forbid me otherwise." Her eyes got a little wider at my last statement. As I looked into her eyes, a question burned deep inside me. "You... Still love me, right Twilight?" I was a little scared, that this revelation might change her mind.

She blinked a couple times before she leaned closer. "Of course I still love you Nick. I'm sorry for over reacting." She closed her eyes in guilt and I just leaned in and kissed her on the lips, a nice feeling flaring up in my chest.

"Woah nelly!" My eyes shot open, as did Twilight's, our lips still locked as we looked over at Applejack. "Well, well, well." We broke the kiss, both me and Twilight were equally flustered. "It's bout time you two got together." Me and Twilight stared at her and said the same thing.

"What?" Applejack giggled, putting one hoof to her lips in a failed attempt to stifle it.

"You two have been beatin 'round the bush for far too long. All of us knew you two were perfect for each other, but you were both too darn shy to actuality admit it." She grinned and me and Twilight just flustered a little more, glancing over at the other. Applejack's grin then fainted. "But it's a shame what happened to your house... We can build you another if y'all want." I pondered it for a moment before I glanced at Twilight, she was smiling, but I could see it in her eyes what she wanted.

"Actuality, I think I will be staying with Twilight for a while." My eyes then scanned the empty room, before I spied a burnt piece of wood, with metal stands laying on it. I got up and walked over, nudging the remains of my guitar with my foot. "Well, that sucks..." I took a deep breath, that was my most prized possession, besides that photo of course.

Twilight walked up beside me, her horn flaring up as the remnants did as well. And before my very eyes, the charred remains turned back into the guitar, looking better then I have ever seen it. "Ahh, there." Twilight hovered the newly fixed guitar into my hand.

I was kinda dumbfounded. Magic was still something I couldn't really wrap my mind around, but I didn't care at the moment as I put my free arm around Twilight. "Thank you... Thank you so much Twilight." She blushed but nuzzled my left side all the same.

"It was nothing, just a simple spell." I closed my eyes for a second, just letting everything sink in, my stomach growling, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Man... I'm famished, how about we get some food?" I looked down at Twilight and she smiled.

"Sure!" I smirked and stood up, walking over to my bed again, bending down to pick up the picture before I stuffed it into my sweater pocket. I then moved the bunt backpack aside, a small, but heavy door was right underneath. I opened the latch and opened the little compartment. I reached in and picked up my savings... All one hundred bits. I smiled, although it was a small amount, it was all I had left. I tied the bag to my belt, before I closed the door again and walked back over to Twilight and Applejack, both mares idly talking.

"-lately, Big Mac an me have been bustin our hides gettin through this season." Applejack then sighed. "I dunno if we're ganna make it Twi, Apple Bloom has been helpin all she can, but she needs to get through school and have a life, she is only a filly." I noticed Twilight was deep in thought, my left hand going to my bag of bits... When an idea came up.

"Applejack?" Both mares looked at me, a little smile coming over Applejack's muzzle.

"Don't fret none Sugarcube, ah just over exaggerated everythin..." She then mumbled under her breath while looking towards the ground. "Maybe I should ask Braeburn for some help..." I then bent down to look at her on her own level.

"I can lend a hand for as long as you need Applejack." Her eyes snapped back to me, her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Twilight then smiled, looking over at the shocked look on Applejack's face. Applejack blinked before she shook the shock off. "Are ya sure Sugarcube? Ah told ya last time you didn't have to work for me." I just smiled and touched my bit bag.

"I want to. I might need the money, and you can use the help I assume." I grinned and she smiled, her green eyes twinkling a little.

"Thanks bucko. Ah know me and Big Mac could really use the help." I stood up, taking a deep breath as I noticed the sun was still coming up over the horizon.

"Well, it's about time to start now right?" Applejack looked at me like I had two heads, as did Twilight.

"Umm.. what?" Applejack said, lifting her left forehoof off the ground.

"We should be working soon, am I right? I know it's been a while, but since I came here, I gotten a lot more physically fit. So let's start." Applejack chuckled and put her hoof on my leg.

"You want to start now? Well, ah cant' say no." She then fidgeted with her hat, getting it comfortable on her head before she walked towards the barn. I then looked over at Twilight, bending down to her and I hugged her.

"I will see you later." She put one foreleg around me, nuzzling her cheek into my neck.

"Ok, take care." She then pulled back. "And don't over work yourself." I smiled and nodded before she kissed me on the cheek before she trotted off. I stood up, staring at the purple alicorn as her horn flared and with a pop, she teleported.

"Alright lover boy, come on now." I shook my head, getting back to the task at hand. I turned back to Applejack and followed her as we walked across part of the orchard. We walked in silence, my acoustic guitar strap was slung over my shoulder as we walked, both of us in silence.

"So... How is everything anyways?" I asked, trying to break the silence when Applejack sighed.

"Not so good partner. Me and Big Mac have been working sunrise to sunset everyday, only taking Sunday as a day to recuperate for the next week. Apple Bloom helps when she can, but she needs to get good grades in school, and have a life. I could never work her too hard, she's my little sis..." I nodded, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know Applejack... You have a lot to worry about." I knew her parents were gone, having never seen them before and seeing all the duties Applejack had. "I will help you in anyway I can, I assure you." I then paused once we reached the barn, putting my guitar against the wall as Applejack got a bunch of bushels. I picked up a bunch of them.

"You remember what to do right?" She asked and I nodded. I would go out, placing two bushels under each tree and once I was done, go back and dump them, repeating the process until we were done.

"Yea, I do." I then walked towards the door as Apple Bloom came out of the house. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, I can lend an ear." And with that, I walked off, leaving Applejack to stand there, looking at me as I walked off into the orchard while she took Apple Bloom to school.

I set down the last bushel, walking back over to where I put the first and found both full. I picked up the shoulder bar that I could hang the bushels onto so I could carry both back. I hooked them both on, straining slightly under the weight but I managed just fine.

We both worked for a couple hours, only catching glimpses of each other, barely any words were said aside from her saying where to place the next ones, and me acknowledging it. Soon, the sun was about us and as I picked up another pair of bushels, I noticed Applejack walking towards the barn, glancing back at me. "Lunch will be ready soon Nick, just place them in the barn and wait there." I nodded in response and did as I was asked.

The bushels made a small sound when they dropped to the ground, my back and shoulders were a little strained as I stretched. I then walked over to my guitar, sitting atop a bale of hay and started to play around as I liked to do when I was lost in thought. _I wonder how AJ's doing... _I sighed, remembering the look on her face when she told Twilight she might not make it this season. I couldn't let that happen, not to any friend of mine as long as there was something I could do.

A knock at the barn door, snapped me out of my thoughts to see Applejack with a tray, a couple sandwiches on it and a couple apples as well. "Hey..." She said, walking in and I put my guitar down, getting off the bale and I pulled another one right beside it, letting her put the tray on one side of the bale I was sitting on.

I picked up one sandwich, and she picked up hers and I inspected it before I took a bite. Thankfully, she remembered I couldn't digest grass, at least I wouldn't try. So mine was lettuce, tomato, mayo and pickles. _Better then eating grass and daises. _I took a bite, and it was really good. As I chewed, Applejack spoke very quietly. "N- Nick? Would y'all mind if we talked?" I looked over at her and swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"Of course not, go ahead." She smiled, downing her whole sandwich in a couple more bites and taking a drink of water before she spoke.

"Ah just need somepony to listen, and since you offered." She took a deep breath. "Ah won't be able to pay you right away. Listen, the farm in in trouble, and at the rate we were going, we would have to sell off a huge amount of land to Filthy Rich, and as much as ah hate to admit, ah don't like him. Besides..." She looked out the window close to us and sighed. "This farm has been in mah family for generations, back when Granny Smith was mah age."

I just listened to the orange farmmare, letting her continue. "It's been tough. Apple Bloom is right around the age where she learns who she's supposed ta be. Being the last to get a cutie mark is tough, but ah know she will come out on top..." She trailed off, leaving a couple moment's of silence. "She asked about ma and pa the other night." The air was thick, it seemed hard to draw in a breath. "She asked what happened to em..." Applejack then buried her face in her hooves as she broke down. "Ah can't tell her... Not yet. She's only a filly, ahm kinda glad she don't remember."

I was kinda shocked, Applejack was never like this. I just got down and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort a friend. "It was horrible... The fire Nick... The fire... It burned into mah memories. Ah still remember their screams Nick... Almost every night I dream about it." She took a couple minutes to regain her composure, taking a shaky breath and she continues. "Ahm scared..." These words hit me deep down, Applejack was one of the bravest ponies around, even facing Nightmare Moon for Celestias sake. "Ah don't think ah can raise Apple Bloom right ya know? She needs a loving mother and a caring father." I thought about it for a moment, my right hand caressing her shoulder a little.

"Applejack, you are all family. Apple Bloom, aside from having a cutie mark is one of the happiest fillies I have ever seen!" Applejack sniffed, looking over at me. "You, Big Mac and Granny Smith have made her life content. What more could she ask for? The best sister and brother in the world, and a, albeit sometimes loony, but lovable grandmother." Applejack stopped and looked at me.

"Y- You mean that?" I nodded and smiled, making her do the same.

"Of course." I then frowned. "I know it's hard losing your parents at a young age, but Apples stick together right? No matter what happens, you will have each other, even in memories." Applejack let this sink in and I continued. "It will be hard to tell her what happened. I'm not even sure how she will react, but she does deserve to know, just try and leave out any details that a filly should never hear." I kept on holding her, I knew how important it is to have a friend you can lean on. "Besides, she has you and Big Mac, you two will always be there for her, even acting like parent figures for her, much more then sister and brother from what I seen."

Applejack hugged me, her hat falling off in the process, but she didn't seem to care, her strength was amazing for how small she was. "Thanks Sugarcube, ah... Ahm glad ah have a friend like you." I just smiled, my hands moving over her upper back before we broke the hug.

"It was nothing Applejack, but I think that should be enough for one day. I'll be around before sunrise tomorrow ok?" Applejack nodded and I stood up, picking up my apple from lunch and my guitar, putting the strap over my shoulder and I took a bite of the apple.

We both walked out to the front of the barn. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Nick. And thanks again." I looked down at the orange earth pony and smiled before I headed back home.

It didn't take me that long to get home, but when I walked up the front steps, my heart started to pump adrenaline as I was still a little nervous about dating Twilight. I opened the door and a voice came into my ears. "-terrible! I would gladly make him some new ones." As I walked in, both Twilight and Rarity looked over at me. "Hello darling, I heard what happened." Rarity frowned. "And I am so terribly sorry that such a misfortune befell you. Listen, tomorrow morning I will have a couple sets of clothes for you to wear, and will make some more later on." I smiled before walking over to both mares.

"Thank you Rarity, although I don't have many bits, I can still try and give you something." Rarity then grinned and flicked her hoof down.

"Oh, I'm sure I can figure something out." She said, that little seductive grin still on her face and I flushed, as did Twilight. But Twilight seemed ready to retort but I managed before her.

"Actuality, I'm taken." Rarity went wide eyed before gasping, a small flare of anger flicking across her eyes.

"Oh please do tell! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever have a special somepony." I smiled and sat down beside Twilight.

"How about I show you instead?" Twilight flushed and fidgeted a little when Rarity smiled.

"But of course." I then wrapped my arm around Twilight before I leaned down and kissed her deeply. I always knew Rarity had a small thing for me, but I think it was the fact of how endowed I was.

Anyways, as I passionately kissed my Twilight, our lips moving against the other, I heard a gasp come from Rarity. When I pulled back, Twilight seemed to be in a daze, my eyes going over to Rarity. She was blushing, her mouth lightly open and her tongue snaked out to lick her lips.

"My, my, my..." She breathed, her eyes set on Twilight as she blinked a couple times to regain her senses. She swallowed, her cheeks still a little red. "So this is the dashing gentlecolt who stole your heart Twilight? I would of never of guessed..." Then under her breath she muttered something.

"Yea, sorry Rarity. But I actuality had my eye on her for a while." Rarity flushed even more, looking around the room a little.

"Really? Well... That seems why you... Never mind that, congratulations you two!" She faked a smile and I could tell as she cleared her throat and stood up. "I had better get back to the boutique, Nick, would you be a dear and accompany me? I need your measurements, seeing how much you filled out." I shrugged and nodded, standing up and we both walked towards the door.

"I'll be back later, ok Twi?" Twilight nodded and smiled. "Love ya." I returned her smile and her own got wider.

"I love you too, I'll cook supper for you." And with that, she went towards the kitchen and me and Rarity went out the door.

We started walking towards the boutique, in relative silence aside from some small talk about my old house and where I would be staying. Once we reached her shop, she quickly ushered me inside and closed the door behind me. "Alright darling, if you would be so kind as to strip for me." I knew what she meant and removed all my clothes beside my boxers. Trying to keep some dignity. She was quick, levitating several measuring tapes around me, getting all my measurements down quickly. "So, how long have you and Twilight been together?" She asked, I assume to make small talk.

"Not even twenty four hours, but we both liked each other for months." I blushed and resisted the urge to rub my face. "But we were both too nervous to admit it." Rarity giggled, before putting her hoof up to stifle it.

"That's an understatement. Twilight would sometimes go on about some stallion that caught her eye, but always flustered when we suggested she go talk to him about it. Saying something along the lines of, 'but he's different then the rest.' I never knew what it mean until now." She then got a little closer. "But something different is always good now an again, hmm?" She smiled and I frowned.

"Rarity, I'm not stupid." She blushed a little and took a step back.

"Why, I never said you were darling! Quite the contrary, you are really intelligent, and not too bad on the eyes, I might add." She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering a little too much on my crotch.

I stepped down, moving to my discarded clothes. "Rarity, I know what you're doing. And the answer is no." She took a step back, her eyes darting to the door and she gulped.

"B- But I am the most sophisticated mare in all of Ponyville! Stallions would do anything to get the chance to let alone date me!" I sighed, I seen this coming from a mile away. Ever since she measured me... Naked I might add, she has been almost drooling over me. The was she stares, flicks her tail, and those bedroom eyes . It was almost too much to resist.

"Rarity, I am flattered that you feel so highly of me, but I'm with Twilight now." Rarity stood there, with a look that said 'yea, and your point?' "Rarity, I am with... Twilight... Does that mean nothing to you?" I asked and she smiled.

"But of course. Are you busy Friday night?" I facepalmed, this fucking mare was pissing me off.

"You are fucking stupid sometimes Rarity. I love Twilight. You are a great friend, nothing more." Rarity looked at me with wide eyes, before she looked pissed.

"I understand that Nick, that is why I am asking you on a date, to perhaps get closer." I was about to just say fuck it and leave, but she gasped and facehoofed. "Oh my gosh, I am most terrible sorry." I grinned, finally getting through that think skull of hers. "You must not be familiar with courting customs here hmm?" I felt my heart skip a beat, remembering back to that conversation me and Twilight had. "I am so sorry, that's why my behaviour makes no sense to you." I raised an eyebrow before she continued, getting closer. "You see, there aren't many stallions around. As you could of probably could tell. So, in order for there to not be as many lonely mares, almost every stallion has a herd. Mostly just a couple mares in it, nothing too serious. So that is why I am courting you. I wish to be part of your herd."

It was then silent, the clock on the wall slowly ticking by the seconds as I processed what she said. She, wanted to have sex with me. She wanted to have sex with me, while I was still with Twilight... And this is normal. "Rarity..." I looked down at the white seamstress. "I- I dunno." She just smiled and put her hoof on my leg, tugging at the clothes in my hands and I bent down.

"Take your time, I know this is out of your comfort zone, but it's just the way things are her in Equestira." She smiled and leaned up, kissing me on the cheek. She pulled back, my cheeks flaring up and she giggled. "I always wanted to know how your skin felt on my lips, thank you." She whispered and got back onto all fours, my hand going up to the spot she kissed.

"I uh... I should get going..." I quickly dressed myself and was soon at the door.

"Wait... Can you please give my idea a thought. Please?" I stopped, my hand on the door knob. "Please Nick?" I glanced back at the unicorn, a small smile crossing my face.

"I will. Good night Rarity." And with that, I left as she waved me off. I closed the door behind me, before turning around and almost bumping into Twilight. I flushed. _How long was she there for? _"Uhh... Hi Twilight." I said, biting my lower lip.

Twilight just smiled, her eyes watering up a little and she threw her forelegs around my waist, hugging me for all she was worth. "Thank you." Was all she said. I bent down and picked her up, letting her four limb hug me as I walked back to the library. "Mmm, this is great..." She whispered as she continued to hug me as I walked.

"So, how long were you there?" I asked, her cheek nuzzling my neck a little.

"Right when you freaked out at her." I smiled, as did she. "But..." I dreaded the but. "She does have a point you know." I then reached up and scratched behind her ear, making her body almost go limp. "Oh sweet Celestia..." I continued to scratch the alicorn, who was practicality melting under my fingers. As we neared the library, she kissed my neck. "I'm glad I have you, but Rarity makes a point Nick. I- I wouldn't mind if she could have you a night a week or something." I blushed, walking into the library and I set Twilight down.

"I dunno Twi, it kinda goes against what I was raised to believe in." I sighed. "I'll think about it, but enough of that. Is supper done? I'm kinda hungry." I put my hand over my belly and Twilight giggle.

"Alright then, come on, let's eat." Twilight smiled and we both sat down, what seemed to be rice, some hay for her, and... I was speechless at what was on my plate. A fish, cooked seemingly to perfeciton.

"Twi... Did you really?" I looked at her and she gave me a funny smile.

"Yea, I know you like meat, and fish is the closest thing I could get you. It was easy to cook, but I had to place a spell on the air, it smells pretty gross. Cooking it was easy, just looking over in the Griffin section to find a cook book." I was speechless. Twilight cooked me a fish, and it looked perfect.

"Twilight... Thank you so much." I felt my mouth almost watering at the sight. "I haven't had fish in so long." Twilight then giggled, taking a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Well don't plan on me making more, that was almost too much." She smiled sweetly and I nodded.

"I... I don't even know what to say Twi, but thank you." I then cut a piece off and stuffed it into my mouth. It had to be the best fish I ever had, cooked and spiced to perfection. It melted in my mouth, my body shivering as my taste buds tingled.

"So I assume it's good huh?" Twilight's voice broke through to me, making my eyes open wide as I swallowed the fish in my mouth.

"No, it's not good... It's fantastic!" She giggled and took another spoonful of rice and brought it to her mouth.

We ate in relative silence, and when we both finished, I picked up the dishes and started to do them. Once I was finished with them, it was dark out, the major light coming from Twilight's room. As I ascended the stairs, my heart beat faster as I neared the top. Once I reached it, I noticed Twilight laying on the bed, her legs tucked in to her body, a book being held in front of her muzzle and she let out a cute, little yawn. She looked over at me and smiled, closing the book and placed it onto bedside table.

"Ready for bed?" I yawned myself and nodded while walking towards the bed. I noticed Spike's bed was missing. "I moved him into the guest room so we could be alone." Twilight smiled and I did as well.

"Well them, let's get into bed." I pulled back the covers and Twilight was quick to scurry under them, her head poking out the top as I removed my shirt, pants, socks and shoes. With everything off, besides my boxers, I sat down, laying back as Twilight touched my side.

"Nick, could we... Cuddle?" I looked over at the alicorn, giving me that same smiled that I couldn't resist and I rolled over, draping my arm over her midsection and tucked my hand underneath her. She wiggled her back as close to me as she could before letting out a little sigh of content and tucked her forelegs over my arm, making sure I wouldn't let go. "Good night Nick." She kissed my cheek as best she could from her position and I smiled, placing one behind her left ear.

"Good night princess..." I laid my head behind hers, her soft coat once again felt nice against my chest, her mane still smelled amazing like last night, and even months ago. I hugged her a little tighter before I took a deep breath, letting my tired body relax and sleep to over take me.


End file.
